We're Not All Right
by Bunny1
Summary: Jackie is raped at the hotel Steven works at, and secrets are revealed, including Jackie and Hyde's pregnancy... And, what happens when her attacker returns?
1. Chapter 1

Jackie walked into the kitchen at the hotel Hyde had been working at the past few weeks.

_"Where is he? Thought he got here already..." _she mused.

She shrugged, going to the counter, where someone had started chopping up carrots and picked up a few cubes, popping them into her mouth and crunching. Suddenly, she felt a presence behind her, standing too close for comfort. Someone large, male, someone... definately not Steven...

"Um... who's there?" Jackie asked warily.

She was only answered by silence, and pasty, beefy hands sliding over her hips. She wriggled, trying to get away as the hands moved forward, squeezing her thighs, just on the edges of her most secret womanly place. Frantically, she began popping at the unwanted intrusion of the hands.

"Just relax..." a soft- if gravelly- voice said in her ear.

"Roy?" Jackie squirmed. "Stop it! Let go of me!"

She felt relief when he let go, but, it was short-lived, as he threw her down onto the floor, pinning her down quickly and effectively. He pushed her face to the side, silencing her with a rag on the floor, and she began sobbing when she felt her skirt being yanked up and her panties being ripped off at the seams. The sound of the zipper seemed unusually loud, and even with her screams being muffled, she felt sure they were unusually loud as she felt the sharp pain of being impaled by him. Over and over, until he was satisfied, and then stood up, walking away as if it were nothing. Leaving her on the floor, exposed, hurt, sticky with semen and blood...

Her entire body hurt, and she just did not want to move, and her eyes closed, and she succumbbed to the blackness...

* * *

Jackie had no idea how long she'd been laying there when she felt someone shaking her, and she cringed away from the touch.

"N-no! No, please!" she yelled, not opening her eyes.

"Jacks..." she heard, the broken whisper of Steven Hyde, and she saw the confused and worried- and slightly shiny with wet tears- eyes of her boyfriend staring back at her.

"Oh, Steven..." she moaned, and she allowed him to pull her to his chest, clutching to him for dear life.

And, Hyde looked at Eric when he came in, a deer-in-the-headlights look at the scene.

"Go call an ambulance, man! Go!" he ordered, rocking her gently back and forth in his arms.

"Shhh... it's okay, baby... I'm here..."


	2. Chapter 2

Hyde wished Mrs. Foreman still worked at the hospital momentarily when he came in with Jackie. He'd ridden in the ambulance, and refused to leave her side during the examination. Not that she would have let him if he'd been willing to go. She kept fast hold on his hand the entire time.

Eric, meanwhile, paced outside of the room. He'd called the others, and was waiting for them to show up. Donna and Kitty came first.

"What's happened?" Kitty asked, wide-eyed.

"Mom... I think she was... _raped_..." Eric said, barely in a whisper.

A hand flew to Kitty's mouth. "Oh... that poor, girl..." she said, her big blue doe eyes welling up.

"Do they know who?" Donna asked quietly, her green eyes angry.

"Not sure; I'm guessing someone who works at the hotel." Eric shrugged dully. "Or maybe even a guest- who knows? She wasn't that coherent when we got here, and the docs are still in with her and Hyde right now, talking. The police haven't gotten here yet."

Kitty patted his arm gently. "I'm sure they will, Eric." she said briskly. "Hospital policy and all that..."

Kelso and Fez came up quickly.

"What is happening?" Fez asked. "You called and said come to the hospital, but, Kelso was with me, so I know it wasn't him falling off the water tower..."

"No, guys; someone attacked Jackie." Donna informed. "We don't know who yet."

Kelso looked at his shoes, and Fez ran a hand through his hair nervously, neither quite sure how to process this information.

"What happens when we find out who?" Kelso asked tightly, his hands jammed into his pockets.

"Nothing. We let the police handle it." Eric said flatly.

"And, Jackie?" Fez asked softly.

"That... you take your cues from her- and, I'm also guessing from Steven." Kitty said gently.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jackie lay in her hospital bed, glassy-eyed from the pain medicine in the IV and the shock of the situation.

"We ran the standard battery of tests on her." the doctor said. "And, the baby was unharmed-"

"Wait, baby?" Jackie croaked.

"Yes, you are in the very early stages of pregnancy... didn't you know?" the doctor asked.

"No... no, I didn't..." Jackie said, looking at Hyde. "It couldn't possibly be the man who hurt me-"

"No, no; pregnancy doens't work that way." the doctor assured. "It takes at least two weeks to show up on a blood test."

Jackie breathed a sigh of relief, and Hyde brushed her hair back from her forehead.

"I'll leave you two to talk; I know it is a lot." the doctor said, and walked out.

Jackie looked up at Hyde.

"Hey... a little us..." he said, quirking his mouth a bit.

"You're okay?"

"Babe... more than... I promise..." Hyde assured, swallowing hard. "But... you gotta tell me... who did this to you?"


	3. Chapter 3

"That would be the question we'd all like answered." a soft, female voice said, and both Jackie and Hyde looked up to see a female cop standing in the room. "I'm Officer Cho." she informed. "They sent me here to take your statement."

Jackie nodded. "Um... yeah... Jackie Burkhardt, and this is my boyfriend, Steven Hyde."

Hyde nodded, but didn't speak.

"I understand this is hard for you, but, if you could just give a description, or a name if you have it-"

"His name is Roy Grainger."

Hyde stiffened.

"He works at the same hotel where Steven found me." she said, wrenching her hand out of Hyde's now, as his eyes had gone glassy and his grip unnaturally tight.

When he noticed the action, he mouthed_ "Sorry"_ to her.

"And, what were you doing at the hotel, Miss Burkhardt?" Officer Cho queried.

"What the hell business is that of yours?" Hyde snapped suddenly. "Who's on trial here? Go send some guys with big sticks to get that bastard, or I _will_!"

Officer Cho pursed her lips. "Mr. Hyde, I would suggest calming down if you don't want me to arrest you as well."

"For what? And, calm? I'm perfectly fucking calm considering the situation!"

Jackie sighed, taking back his hand between both of hers, stroking it gently.

"Could you maybe just go now and file your report- and on the way out tell our friends it's okay to come in?"

"Are you certain that's the best id-"

"If I said so, then yes!" Jackie yelled.

Officer Cho sighed, and walked outside. "All right, everyone may go in and see her, she says."

"What'd she say about who done this to her?"Bob, who had shown up just after Officer Cho went in, asked.

"I really can't discuss that with you- you'll have to ask her." she sighed. "But, at least it seems she has a good support group. That will be important."

When everyone piled inside the room, Hyde was pacing and Jackie was sitting on the bed, glaring at her hands.

"Oh, honey... how are you?" Kitty asked, walking over and giving her a hug around the shoulders.

Jackie wanted to shrink away from the contact, but, she also didn't want to hurt Mrs. Foreman's feelings, as she was really more like her mother than her own had ever been. "I'm okay, Mrs. Foreman, I promise." she said softly, shrinking slightly back into the pillows. "Steven and I are pregnant, though..."

Kitty looked at Hyde with wide eyes.

"Mrs. F, can you get them to sign her out? Please? I don't feel safe with her here..."

"Steven, I really think she should stay-"

"Please?"


	4. Chapter 4

Jackie looked around Laurie's room in distaste. It didn't look like you'd expect such a whore's room to look... But, she wouldn't be open about that in front of Red, obviously. It still looked like a twelve-year-old girl lived there, not the 21-year-old tramp who'd moved out a year ago. She looked at the tomato soup and grilled turkey-and-cheese sandwich Kitty had left her on the nightstand. It smelled_ really _inviting and homey, but, she just didn't want to eat... The thought of eating made her want to vomit...

"Hey, no starving little Beulah or Stevie so you can look thin until the last minute." Hyde joked weakly from the doorway.

To see his girlfriend looking so wounded and fragile was killing him, but, he couldn't let her see- he knew he had to be strong- for her. Praying he could take her mind off of things until it was just... if only for a little while...

"Oh, I'll eat, but if you think we're naming our little Princess _Beulah_, you're crazy, Mister!" Jackie said, taking a bite of the sandwich with gusto.

Hyde managed half a grin, and sat on the edge of the bed as she pulled up the soup bowl closer to her. "Okay, then, what would you say we should name her? Assuming that this_ is _a her..."

Jackie smiled. "Well, we don't know, but I don't think Stevie Junior is good for the boy, either. If I'm full naming him for something he's done bad, you might think I'm yelling at_ you_."

Hyde chuckled lightly. "Okay, okay, fair point... What would you suggest? And, if you pull out Donnie I'm using my veto power."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "I was actually thinking Daisy for a girl."

Hyde arched an eyebrow. "I thought you only watched "The Dukes of Hazzard" to please me- that you didn't really like it."

"Okay, fine... John Schneider in those painted on jeans... same affect as you watching that slut in the hot pants."

"I'm sure Catherine Bach isn't a 'slut' in real life."

"Daisy's eye candy and kidnapper bait!"

Hyde laughed.

"But, I have to admit... I've started enjoying it. It's funny. It's not like stupid "Smokey and the Bandit"- and if you try to argue that_ any _Burt Reynolds movie is good, that's an argument you'll lose."

Hyde grinned. _"There's my girl... all fiesty." _he thought to himself. Out loud, however, he said, "But, if you think that, then why the name?"

"I like the name, and I like the flower, okay?" Jackie shrugged. "It's not like her middle name will be 'Duke' or something stupid like that... I was kind of thinking Opal, because that's the only one that sounds like it would go with Daisy."

Hyde arched an eyebrow. "For someone who claims not to like the south, that is a _redneck_ sounding name." he teased.

"It's a flower and _your _birthstone! It's _beautiful_, not redneck!" she said, bursting into tears.

Hyde faltered, not expecting the sudden mood swing. "Oh, no, baby... I was just teasing... it's the most beautiful name I've ever heard really, honest!" he said, sitting the soup down so he could gather her back into his arms.

He rubbed her arms gently, trying to quiet her shuddering sobs. "I'm sorry... I'm so, so sorry..." he whispered, dropping kisses on top of her head. "Uh... what about the boy? Do you have ideas for that?"

Jackie shook her head. "Not really... I was kind of thinking Burke, after Burke_hardt_, but that just kind of sounds... what's that word you used the other day about that guy at the place we went to play pool?"

"Douchebag." Hyde supplied. "Yes... douchey sounding, and... I'd beat up a guy for having a name like that, so... can't really do that to my kid..." he smiled down at her.

Jackie managed a teary, weak smile back up at him. "Why did you think that about the klutz at the pool hall, anyway?"

"Jackie, he wasn't being a klutz, he was trying to lift up your skirt with his pool stick; that wasn't an accident. I just didn't want you upset... that's why I pulled him aside and very politely informed El Douche that if he wanted to keep his teeth in his mouth and not in a jar beside his bed, he'd move to another bar, where my girl was _not_."

Jackie wrapped her arms tighter around Hyde's chest. "Donna will make fun of me, but that's _so _incredibly hot..."

Hyde smiled, rubbing her back. "Of course it is, doll."

"Okay, okay, back to the baby... if it's a boy?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Bruce." Hyde said after a few moments of thought.

"Pfft. Ha!"

"What?" Hyde frowned.

"_Gay_, Steven..."

"Jackie, I would not choose a 'gay' name... Bruce is _very_ manly! Bruce Banner- the Incredible Hulk, hello? Bruce Wayne, Batman..."

"Bruce the checkout guy at PriceMart who used to send dirty notes to Eric..."

Hyde smirked. "Okay, but, one guy doesn't make the whole name gay, Jackie... That's a little nuts."

Jackie shrugged. "Veto." she said firmly.

"Okay, okay... um... Clark?"

Jackie did the wide-eyed gaspy thing, her face lighting up like a Christmas tree.

"You like that, then?" he smiled.

"Oh, I _do_!"

"Good, 'cause his milddle name's gonna be Kent after Superman."

Jackie shrugged. "That's okay, Christopher Reeve is _hot_." she said, reaching for the soup again, and Hyde kissed the top of her head.

"That's magirl..."


	5. Chapter 5

Sometime around mid-morning, Jackie felt herself being shaken gently awake.

"Mmmph... no, no..."

"Jackie, it's just me." Hyde sighed.

"Steven! Oh!" she breathed, throwing her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry..."

"Shhh... it's okay; Mrs. F. thought we should stay home today at least."

Jackie nodded into his chest.

"But, the cops called..." he hedged.

Jackie looked up at him with wide, worried eyes.

"What do they want? I already told them Roy did it!"

"Jackie... they need an official statement." he said quietly. "You have to go through exactly what he did to you... and then sign a paper to that effect. Otherwise, they can't hold him in the cell anymore, and they'll let him go."

Jackie bit her lower lip.

"I don't want them to do that, but... Oh, Steven, I don't want to go through that agian... I don't want to talk about it..."

"I know, Doll." Hyde said, resting his chin on top of her head. "But, we have to. Otherwise, that bastard gets away with what he did to you."

"I'm sorry, Steven... I know he was your friend-"

"No, no, no!" Hyde yelled forecefully. "Don't apolgize for that son of a bitch!"

Jackie shrank back, her lower lip trembling.

"Oh, sorry, sorry... it's okay, but,_ you _didn't do anything wrong! _He_ did! Okay?"

Hyde frowned when Jackie didn't respond, didn't look at him. He took her arms into his hands. "_Jackie_. Look at me, please?"

Jackie looked up tenatively.

"Baby... please... listen... you didn't do anything wrong. Not you... he had no right to... touch you..." Hyde said, swallowing back the bile as he spoke. "Come on, you need me to help you get dressed? 'Cause, not that I'm itchin' to go to a police station, but, we gotta..."

Jackie nodded, and Hyde lifted her arms over her head so that he could pull the Metallica T-Shirt he'd given her off, and he picked up one of the dresses Donna had brought over, because he figured that would be easier than pants or something with buttons to deal with. It was a cute little brown thing with white flowers that he'd always liked; the one that could either be off the shoulders or not, depending on her mood. He knew on would be more her mood today, though.

* * *

When they got to the station, they went into the little room and a stenographer sat down to take Jackie's statement as she spoke to two police officers.

"And, who is this?" one of the detectives asked, looking at Hyde.

"This is Steven; he's my boyfriend, and we're having a baby together. He stays."

The first detective nodded, and the second one looked at her. "Miss Burkhardt, do you understand that you are speaking as if you are under a court oath, and anything you say you can be held legally acountable for if you're not 100% truthful?"

Jackie nodded, swallowing hard, and Hyde gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I went into the hotel kitchen, because Steven works there, and I thought he'd be there, but I was early..." she started, taking a large chug of the water glass in front of her. "Then I felt someone behind me, and before I could even say anything, he started grabbing me. Touching me..."

Hyde clenched his fists under the table, but tried not to show any emotion to the cops.

"Touching you how? Where?" the cop asked.

Jackie flushed.

"Miss Burkhardt, I know it's hard, but we have to know..."

"He touched my thighs, kind of grazing over my... my..." and Jackie was bright red, searching her brain for a ladylike word to use. "My, um... twat." she settled on finally.

Hyde raised an eyebrow, but she continued.

"Anyway, I slapped at his hands, trying to wiggle away, and then he threw me onto the ground. He shoved my face into some cloths on the ground to muffle my screaming, and then he just lifted up my skirt, and ripped off my panties... he... he forced me... that's... I blacked out, I don't know anything else."

The cops nodded to each-other.

"All right, just wait out front, and we'll bring you the statement to sign."

Hyde helped Jackie up and looked at the cops. "Hey, um... this is enough to keep him, right? You won't let him out?"

"We'll do what we can, sir, obviously; but, if he makes bail, nothing we can do..."

"What the fuck-"

"Kid, we're sorry, but that's the law. Judge sets bail, and he's not to leave town until after the trial, then he might be sent to the big prison, if the jury goes her way."

Hyde frowned. "You're kidding me, right? There's medical evidence! The hospital documented it good!"

"It's the way the system works, I'm sorry-"

"Well, fuck the system; if you let him out and he comes near her, I'll kill him, I swear it!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Okay, I'm fudging some of the timelines, but, hey, it's fiction.  
**

* * *

Later that afternoon, Hyde and Jackie walked into the Foreman kitchen, where Bob was having coffee with Red and Kitty.

"Oh, good; you're all here." Jackie said a bit nervously. "Steven and I need to talk to you..."

She looked at Hyde nervously, and he nodded assuringly at her. They sat down, holding hands.

"We had a talk on the way back from the police station, and, Mr. Pinciotti, first off, I wanna say thank you for taking me in like you did. It's... it was really swell of you, and I appreciate it more than you can ever know..."

"Ah, that's all right, sweetheart; you were fine..." Bob dismissed with a pleased smile.

"Jackie... are you trying to tell Bob you're moving out?" Kitty frowned.

Jackie looked at Hyde.

"Because, you still can't live on your own- _especially_ now." Kitty continued.

"She's not gonna be. Red, Mrs. F... I... look, it was enough taking me in, but, I can't expect you to take in my wife and baby, too-"

"Did you just say _wife?_" Kitty gasped loudly.

"We're engaged, yes." Hyde confirmed. "I'm gonna find another job; meantime, her mom's house is just sitting there. It's not like it's got mortgage payments or nothin', so, until her Dad gets out of prison, or her mom stops skanking around Latin America-"

"Steven, she's sitting _right there;_ she can _hear_ you!" Kitty stage whispered.

"Either way, I'm gonna need to step up and take care of my family. It's time for me to be a man now."

"But, you're not a man! You're just a boy! You don't even graduate for another six months!" Kitty protested.

"Kitty..." Red warned. "He's man enough to step up and take care of his family- he's man enough to get the girl pregnant and do the right thing by marrying her. He's a man."

"Thanks, Red..." Hyde said with a slight smile.

Jackie grinned. "I get to go shopping for a wedding dress now! I'm so excited... Oooh, I have to get Fez!"

"Why...?" Hyde asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because, he's my shopping buddy, Steven. Ever since I stopped hanging around the cheerleader crowd a couple of years ago, Fez and Donna took over that spot."

Red smirked. "Course he did..."

Jackie clapped her hands. "I'm going down to the basement!" she said happily, giving Steven a quick peck bouncing off.

"Well... you certainlly seemed to have found a way to perk her up..."

"Right... well, I need to go check them before they go shopping, make sure Donna goes _with _them, so Fez doesn't try to go in the dressing room or something with her..." Hyde, said, walking down towards the basement.

"Ohhh, a wedding... well, I guess it is exciting... and, Jackie would let us go all out, not like Laurie, who's gonna end up marrying some guy to help him get his green card or because she'd had too much tequila and passed by a chapel..." Kitty gushed, hopping up. "Oh, I have to go find Steven's birth certificate so they can go register at City Hall..."

* * *

Kelso handed Brooke another book. "Are you still gonna work when the little guy comes?" he asked, putting a hand on her large baby bump. "I mean, I bet Jackie won't even complete high-school..."

Brooke frowned. "She should get her G.E.D., then, before it comes, because that would be a real shame."

Kelso laughed. "Baby, you don't have to spell for me... but, what's a jed?"

Brooke smiled indulgently. "A _G.E.D._, Micheal. It's a type of diploma that people who aren't able to graduate regular high-school for one reason or another get. Like... if they get drafted. Or pregnant... Fortunately, I'm already graduated."

"Yeah... and she and Hyde may be close behind, but _I'm_ still the first one in the group to get somebody preggo!" he said, grinning proudly at her.

"Was it a competition?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Uh... _no_!"

Brooke smirked.

"But, even so, I totally win anyway."

"Yes, Micheal..." she said, patting his shoulder gently.

* * *

Donna and Jackie walked back into the Pinciotti house with Jackie's dress and the bridesmaid dress Donna had settled on. It really looked more like a green evening dress, but, at least she_ might _be able to get another wear out of it, and otherwise Jackie was gonna have her wearing something that looked like Glinda the Good Witch of the North would have worn.

Jackie tried on 25 wedding dresses before she found _the_ one, and that had actually been one Fez had talked her into trying on, because she didn't really want to. But, it had lacy cap sleeves, and a brocaded belt around the waist, and a smooth, swishy skirt with a long train. The veil, though, Donna suspected, was what had clinched it, because it had an irridicent crown on top. Jackie would get to be an _actual_ princess... if only for that one day...

"Here, I'm gonna take these upstairs... I can't believe you're gonna get married and have a baby... what are you gonna do about school?" Donna asked, taking both her dress and the wedding dress into her arms.

"I'm gonna finish this year,and then get my diploma in summer school, before the kid drops." Jackie shrugged.

Donna nodded, and couldn't help looking at the slightly jaundiced-looking bruise that was still on her jaw after three days.

Jackie noticed her staring, and lifted a quick hand to cover it self-consciously.

"Jackie... if you need to talk about it..."

Jackie shook her head. "Not now, please, Donna?" she whispered. "I'm just trying to forget..."

"I know, and I get that, but... it's gonna pop out at a really bad time and just be a million times worse if you don't talk to somebody..."

"Donna! I told the police and Steven the filthy details! Isn't that enough?" she yelled, tears springing to her eyes.

Donna bit her lower lip. "No, Jackie, it isn't!" she said, holding her ground. "If not me- even though I'm your best friend- you need to find someone you can confide in about this! Not just the clinical details, your_ feelings_..."

"Can you please just... take the dresses upstairs?"

Donna sighed, nodding. "Right, whatever..." and went upstairs.

Jackie's lower lip trembled, and she walked to the fridge, pulling out a glass coke bottle and walked to the bottle opener on the wall. The door opened, and she heard heavy male footsteps. She turned, expecting to see Bob, but...

"R-roy?" she trembled.

"Easy... I'm here to apologize..."

Jackie began wheezing, backing away.

"Come on, don't..." he said, reaching out his hands to her when she tripped and fell, causing the bottle to break...


	7. Chapter 7

Jackie closed her eyes, screaming with everything in her, clawing and kicking, her back against the cabinet, until finally Donna's voice broke through.

"Jackie! Jackie!" Donna was practically screaming. "Omigod, calm _down_..."

Jackie's eyes shot open, and she threw her arms around her best friend. "Oh, Donna... he was here!"

"Who was?" Donna frowned, looking around the kitchen, and finally seeing the open door.

"Roy..." Jackie whispered. "He was here... he was here..."

And, she started pulling back, her hand on her chest as her breathing constricted.

"Are you- are you having an asthma attack?" Donna frowned. "Jackie?"

But, the only answer she received were the strangled gasps for air.

"Shit." Donna muttered, racing to the phone. "Eric, thank God! Get your mom here, quick! Jackie's having an asthma attack or something, and I don't know what to do! Don't tell me to calm down- stop talking and bring your mother here, dillhole!" she said, slamming down the phone.

Less than a minute later, Kitty and Eric were racing through the kitchen door- the brillance of having them for neighbors, Donna thought to herself.

"Okay, Jackie... nice, deep breaths for me... in through the nose, out through the mouth... Donna, do you have a vaporizor?"

"Uh, yeah; from the last time I had the flu."

"Go get it, and get some of that liquid Vickks stuff to put in the water. _Quickly_!"

Donna ran upstairs, and Kitty cupped Jackie's face in her hands. "Okay, Jackie..." she said, her tone bright but firm; the "mom" mode. "Focus on me, okay? Just breathe best you can... slowly... in... out... in... out..."

Eric, who had felt frozen to the spot up till now, ran to get Hyde in the basement. When he got down there, Fez was recounting an "adventure" he'd had with one of the ladies he'd encountered in the lingerie store to Hyde and Kelso.

"And, she let me touch her boobs!" he said proudly. "She said she wanted someone to see how firm the bra was!" he said, tossing his hands up with a silly grin.

Kelso was open-mouthed. "That's... awesome..."

"Hyde." Eric said suddenly, breaking into the moment. "You gotta go next door; Jackie's having some kind of an attack..."

At the word "attack", Hyde was up and running, slamming past all of them to get there. Eric stood, getting up to follow, Fez and Kelso trailing behind.

"So... was the woman at least under 50, Fez?"

"Who cares, it was a free feel, Eric!" Kelso scoffed.

"Yeah, but there's free, and then there's just-"

"Ask Donna!" Fez defended. "She was impressed!"

Eric smirked, but, that was chased away when they walked inside and saw Hyde knelt next to Jackie, rubbing her back, while her head was under the towel over the vaporizor.

"That's a good girl... nice deep breaths, Jackie..." Kitty encouraged.

No one spoke until she finally seemed able to breathe somewhat normally, and took the towel off.

"No, no." Kitty chided. You stay under there... you can talk from there now, I think. Keep breathing it in."

Jackie sighed, but stayed under the heavily mentholled air, her breathing still slightly tight.

"Jackie... do you have asthma normally?" Kitty demanded.

"No, Mrs. Foreman." Jackie croaked, her voice sounding raw. "I've never had anything like that happen in my life!"

Kitty sighed. "Well, then that was a panic attack, and, it's stress related. You may need the doctor to prescribe you an inhaler just incase of emergencies. Sometimes stress related asthma can be very dangerous."

"I'm okay-"

"No, Jacks, that's not okay." Hyde said softly. "Mrs. F can call you one in tomorrow morning, okay? She'll talk to the doctor for ya if you don't want to."

Jackie nodded from under the towel.

Donna, meanwhile, stood next to Eric. "Sorry I called you a dillhole."she whispered. "I was just freaking out."

Eric nodded, putting a hand on her hip. "It's okay, Donna; I understand..." he nodded.

"Do you know what caused it?" Kitty asked Jackie gently,and Jackie stiffened, the gasping starting up again.

"Whoa, whoa... easy, doll; you're okay... I'm here, you're safe... I promise..." Hyde whispered, wrapping his arms around her.

"Hyde... she said Roy was here."

Hyde's head shot up. "What?" he asked in a dangerous tone.

"When I got downstairs, the door was open, and she was freaking... she said Roy was here. But, he was gone before I got back down, I'm sorry..."

Hyde stood, and then just silently walked out the door. Jackie lifted the towel, looking at him go. "Steven! Steven wait!"

But, he was already gone...


	8. Chapter 8

A few hours later, Hyde came into the basement and Jackie raced to him, throwing her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and she buried her face into his neck. Eric, sitting on the couch with the others, looked at him questioningly.

"Couldn't find him." Hyde said quietly, a tinge of bitterness to his tone.

"Well... good." Jackie said, pulling back a bit. "I don't want you in trouble because of him."

"Jackie, he hurt you! He... he came back around you and nearly scared you to death!"

"But, what if you hurt him, and the police arrested _you_ for that?" she demanded pointedly. "Then, I wouldn't have you..."

Hyde sighed, cupping her face and kissing her mouth gently. "You've always got me, doll; I just want to protect you, that's all."

Jackie nodded. "I know, Steven. I know..." she sighed, settling back into his arms.

"I say, what the tension in the room needs is a little circle time..." Kelso offered with a grin.

"Kelso! We can't do circle time with Jackie here!" Donna snapped. "The baby would come out stupid!"

Jackie's eyes widened, looking fearful.

Eric looked at her. "You already did a circle time or two before finding out you were pregnant, didn't you?"

Jackie bit her lower lip, looking down at her shoes.

"Babe, you didn't know; it'll be okay. Just don't do it any more, and we won't do it when you're around. We'll... stick to brownies?" Hyde smiled at her.

"I'm pregnant, Steven; what if I get all chocolate craving-y?" she huffed.

"Okay, _not_ brownies... um... just not when you're here."

"Well, that's just great, Hyde; you get a smart kid and we don't get to do nothin'! This is the second time you've put a damper on circle time, lady!" Kelso said, annoyed. "Like when Hyde got arrested to keep you from getting arrested, and Red installed smoke detectors down here..."

Hyde looked pissed off. "Kelso! Man, shut _up_! This isn't all about _you_! We don't smoke around Brooke, do we?"

"Well, that's different-"

"No, no, it's not!" Hyde growled. "I mean, sure, she doesn't really come around, much, but, not the freaking point! And, the taking the rap for her thing a coupla years ago? I _had _to!"

"Pfft, you did not..." Kelso snorted. "You two weren't even together then- you weren't getting anything out of it."

Hyde ran a hand through his hair, contemplating this. It was true... But, he remembered how his chest constricted the second that cop put a hand on her delicate little wrist...

"Yeah, but... she's delicate! She wouldn't've lasted five seconds in the joint! And, what if somethin' happened to her, or that cop tried to take advantage of her fear on the way there? 'Hey, baby, I'll let you off with a warning if you suck my dick'..."

Kelso looked up with wide eyes. "Cops can really do that? _So _lucky I'm goin' to the Police Academy in the fall!"

Donna rolled her eyes at him. "It's_ illegal_, Kelso! You can loose your badge for it!"

"Well, damn, Donna! Take the fun out of it why don't'cha?" Kelso pouted.

Jackie smirked, sliding back under Hyde's arm.

"I can't stay home forever, Steven; I have to go back to school tomorrow." she said softly. "Besides, tomorrow's Thursday, and I already missed Tuesday Cheer practice. If I miss another one, they'll be super-pissed and kick me off the squad."

"Jackie, you can't cheer; you're pregnant." Donna pointed out.

"What? I'm not showing yet." she scoffed.

"You should probably at least tell them, so that boy cheerleader isn't throwing you around and scrambling the baby like an egg." Eric said, settling back on the couch.

Jackie, again, looked horrified.

"Besides, aren't you on the top of the pyramid?" Fez chimed in.

"All right, all right, I'll tell them." she sighed. "But, I'm still wearing my uniform to do it!" she said, and Hyde grinned.

"You can wear that uniform anytime you want..." he said suggestively.

Jackie smiled, lowering her eyelashes at him. "It's upstairs at Donna's..." she said softly. "You wanna go play the Naughty Cheerleader has to visit Principal Hyde's office?"

Hyde needed no more encouragement on that particular jackpot, and threw her over his shoulder, racing out of the basement towards Donna's house...

* * *

While Jackie was in the closet getting dressed, Hyde had a few minutes of quiet to think, and worry if she was really ready to resume such activities again, especially if she wanted to test the (mildly) kinky waters. She came out , though, looking at him in anticipation.

"Wow, you are so beautiful..." he said, standing up, and she backed away slightly.

He frowned. "You okay? You sure you're up for-"

"Steven, Steven, no, no." she smiled assuringly at him. "It's not that; I _need_ you to be with me like that. Don't you still want me?" she asked a bit worriedly.

"Well, yeah... alot..." he said, gesturing to the fact that he already had a hard-on just from her standing there.

She grinned. "Yeah... that's what I'm talkin' about." she chuckled. "But, we have to play it right. Go sit on my bed."

"Ohhhh, right, okay." Hyde nodded, walking over to her bed and sitting down.

She was gonna want it to be slow and lingering- she liked that amount of control. Hyde was glad he had locked the door to Donna's room so that Donna or anyone else wouldn't come in...

"Oh, Principal Hyde, I've been very, very bad..." she said in a sultry impression of Marilyn Monroe.

Hyde grinned. "Ahem, well, Miss Burkhardt, what _are _we going to do about that?"

Jackie slinked over, and threw herself languidly over his lap. Hyde felt almost about to pop just from that, but, he lifted the skirt gently.

"No panties..." he whispered huskily. "Why, yes, you _have_ been a naughty girl..."

Jackie grinned slightly, and Hyde moved out his hand, placing a few gentle smacks to her ass, and she giggled. She felt his hand trailing a bit lower, between her thighs, and he began to lightly tickle her womanly spot with his thumb and forefinger. She moaned, and he suddenly lifted her up, throwing her onto the bed, lifting her skirt again and lowering himself between her legs, kissing and licking roughly. She felt his hands move up, underneath her sweater, where her unclad breasts lay, and he began massaging her breasts, and pinching her nipples in a way that was making her crazy...

When he began sucking on her clitoris, her moans became more throaty, demanding.

"Ooohh... faster, please, faster, please... oh, God, oh, Steven... oh, oh... oh..."

And, before the orgasam was finished, she felt a shift as he entered inside her, pumping quickly with his body, and she felt as if her very skin was electrified as she came to completion, her nails digging into his shoulders. "Oh, Steven... oh, God..."

"Jackie... oh, shit..."

"I love you!"

"I love you!"


	9. Chapter 9

Jackie snuggled under Hyde's arm as he drove the El Camino to the school. She walked with him, hand in hand, to her homeroom, and he finally, reluctantly let go and walked to his. He sat down in his normal homeroom desk, behind Eric and between Donna and Fez.

"Hey, so, I haven't had a chance to ask you, with everything going on... you gonna get her a ring, man?" Eric asked, turning around.

"What? A ring?" Hyde echoed blankly, as though that thought had not occured to him.

"Well... you're _marrying _her. I bought Donna a ring..."

Donna grinned, nodding. "He really did- and it's sparkly!"

Hyde smirked. "You really have been spending a lot of time with Jackie, haven't you, Pinciotti?"

"Shut up; I'm a girl, too; I'm allowed to like sparkly things... just because I'm not obsessed with them..." Donna said with a slight pout, and Hyde grinned.

His girl was high-maintenence, but, so was Foreman's. The funny thing was, she was worse, 'cause it was in a _sneaky _way. She came across as easy going, cool, one of the guys... but, at heart, she really _was_ a hot girl, and expected Foreman's lips to be planted firmly on that jaunty ass of hers, and not in the fun way.

"Yeah, Jackie's gonna_ expect _a ring." Kelso said loudly, leaning over Fez's desk. "She likes the jewelry." he said a bit cockily.

"Man, you don't know squat about what Jackie likes, so shut up!" Hyde snapped, annoyed.

"I know what she likes in the bedroom!" Kelso blurted with a slight guffaw. "The first time we did it, she called me 'An Apollo Rocket of Love'!" he said proudly.

"Kelso... that was sarcasm." Eric smirked, and Hyde grinned. "She told you so, she told_ me _so!"

"Well... nu-uh! I got way better at it after cheatin' on her with those other girls and getting practice in..." he muttered with a pout.

Hyde rolled his eyes. "Not _much_ better, apparently, cause she referred to you as 'the minute man', and said you never made her... get a happy."

"Oh!" Kelso huffed, but Fez, Eric and Donna looked at Hyde, laughing.

"Okay, first of all... funny that Kelso cannot pleasure a woman." Fez smirked, making Kelso cross his arms, pouting more.

"Yeah, but Hyde... 'get a happy'?" Eric smirked. "Not how you normally phrase it..."

"I said _Jackie_ said it." Hyde said flatly. "She's not gonna said 'cum'. She doesn't like that word. She doesn't even like the word 'orgasam'. She says it sounds trashy." Hyde grinned suddenly. "I'm with a lady."

"Yeah, she's weird about words." Kelso agreed with a nod. "She once kicked me in the nads 'cause I said the word 'pussy', and told me I was wrecking the mood."

Hyde cringed; he really did not like Kelso's little reminders that he'd "been there" with Jackie. And, him talking crass to her got under his skin as well in a way he would not admit.

"Or, it could be you were 'ruining the mood' with your freakishly small dick, man." he tossed back easily, sounding very zen about it.

"Hey, the little man in my pants is _not_ little!" Kelso roared, standing.

"It's what Jackie says... she said she thought since you were taller, it'd be bigger, but, she found out it didn't always work thataway when we started doin' stuff."

Kelso stood up, glaring, but Eric reached over and yanked him back down. "Dude... you have a typing test next period. You need to be able to see to fail it."

"Yeah... you're lucky I have a test, Hyde..."Kelso muttered, sitting back down, and Hyde smirked, leaning back in his seat...

* * *

Meanwhile, Jackie was all bouncy with nerves, sitting in the pile of cheerleaders at homeroom.

"So... I'm getting married this Saturday." she blurted.

All eyes turned to her, and the girls let out little gaspy squeals.

"For really real?" Pennelope asked with wide eyes.

"Yup... I'm gonna be Mrs. Steven Hyde." Jackie said smugly.

"So, when's the baby due?" Kathy Royals, who'd been her rival since grade school, snarked.

Jackie narrowed her eyes. "September, so, I'm not gonna be able to cheerlead any more, but, the wedding is at my backyard at 2 p.m. Bring presents."

"Awww, a baby..." Susie sighed. "Babies are so cute..."

"_Hyde's_ so cute..." Yvette giggled.

"Well, I'll be surprised if he shows up at the ceremony, but, whatever." Kathy said cattily.

"Steven loves me and he's marrying me!" Jackie glared.

"Really? Then where's the ring?" Kathy lobbed back.

"Oh! Um... well... he's waiting to pick it up from the jewelers; it's being sized!" Jackie said haughtily. "Oh, I'll have a ring, Kathy Royals, and it's beautiful! Not only that, I have a man, a _real_ man, and a house to live in alone with him and our baby, and two cars in our garage, and... you know what? I don't have to explain myself to you, you stupid whore!"

"_I'm_ the whore?" Kathy smirked. "Really, 'cause I thought it was_ you _who got knocked up by the rebel burnout." she said a bit gleefully.

Jackie growled. "Yes, well... you're dating Buddy Wright, aren't you?"

"That's right." Kathy said proudly. "He's going places!"

"Yeah, like Fire Island!"

Kathy frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means we all know Buddy's gayer than Uncle Arthur on 'Betwitched'." Jackie crowed.

The other girls gasped, and Kathy's face turned bright red.

"You're with him for status; he wouldn't touch you unless you put on a football uniform and let him call you Kenny!"

"You little bitch!"Kathy shrieked, reaching out and slapping her in the face.

"Oh, it is so _on_..." Jackie glared, standing up...

* * *

Hyde was relaxing, waiting for the homeroom bell to ring so he could to the parking lot and skip Math, when some Junior ran into the room. "Hey, cheerleader fight in room 302!"


	10. Chapter 10

Hyde went racing in, the others close behind him. And, Hyde saw them rolling on the floor, and picked up Jackie quickly. Kathy hopped up quickly, but, pulled back the second she saw Hyde's glare. He had Jackie gathered in his arms like he was Superman and she was Lois Lane, and she could see he was pissed.

"Uh... hey, Hyde..." Kathy fumbled. "Melissa? Weren't you and I just..."

"Yeah, come on, Kath." Melissa said, putting an arm around her and leading her out.

Hyde looked down at Jackie in his arms, who was attempting to look innocent.

"Who started it?"

"She hit me first, Steven, I _swear_!"

"Stupid bitch..." Hyde muttered. "Did she know you were pregnant?" he demanded, getting more and more pissed off.

"Yes. Just had told her." Jackie confirmed.

"Okay... Donna, I can't really hit a girl..." Hyde said, looking at her hopefully.

"I'm not gonna go beat her up, Hyde; I'm not your female enforcer!" Donna huffed.

"Jackie... what'd you say to cause her to hit you?" Eric asked slowly.

Hyde glared at him, Jackie still up in his arms. "Don't make it her fault, Foreman! She's pregnant, and delicate, and that stupid twat _attacked_ her!"

"Actually... Kathy hit me and I grabbed her by the hair and kneed her in the nose."

Hyde looked at her, impressed. "I am _so_ turned on right now..."

Jackie grinned.

"Still curious as to _why _she hit her to _start _with..." Eric muttered.

"She's this total condescending bitch." Jackie said flatly. "She said Steven wasn't gonna show up to the wedding, so, I told her at least Steven was a real man, unlike Buddy, who wouldn't touch her unless she put on a football uniform and let him call her 'Kenny' instead of Kathy."

"Burn!" Kelso blurted out.

Hyde burst out laughing. "Oh, baby... that's awesome..."

* * *

When everyone got home from school, Kitty was pacing in the kitchen.

"Oh, we ready to start moving stuff back to my house?" Jackie chirped.

"Ah, sure, sweetie... in just a few minutes... I, ah, found Steven's birth certificate, so you can go to City Hall tomorrow and file for your license."

"Cool, thanks Mrs. F." Hyde nodded.

"Ah, Steven... sit down..." Kitty sighed.

Hyde frowned, sitting at the table, pulling Jackie down with him into his lap.

"Steven... Bud Hyde... wasn't your father."

Everyone looked wide-eyed.

Hyde made a face. "Look, he... he wasn't good, I get it."

"No, Steven, you're not understanding- he's not your father!" Kitty said frustratedly. "On your birth certificate, it lists someone named William Barnette as your biological father!"

Hyde slumped back in the chair. _"Great, not just two deadbeat parents, but **three**..."_"I looked him up, and, oh, Steven... he's a rich record producer!"Kitty said excitedly. "He owns Grooves Records!"

"Oh, Steven! That's so wonderful!" Jackie gushed, picking up on Kitty's excitement. "You could get a trust fund out of this!"

Hyde looked between both of the women in his life. The one who was the closest thing to a mother he'd ever really had, and his fiancee. "No." he said, standing up and gently placing Jackie back in his seat. "No, I don't want to meet yet another parent who never wanted me to start with!" he yelled.

Kitty sighed. "Steven... maybe he didn't know about you... this could be a good thing..."

"No, Mrs. Foreman, it can't! I mean, it's bad enough Edna blaming me for wrecking her life the whole time she was around, but, throwing some stranger into the mix, and thinking we're just gonna bond or some crap like that? No. I don't need him, and I'm sure he doesn't _want _me." Hyde said, stomping off to the basement.

Jackie sat stark still, looking like she was going to cry. "I... I should go check on him..."

"Ah, I think what he needs is his 'circle' of friends, not chick time?" Eric said, using airquotes around the word circle.

Kitty blinked, totally missing his double-meaning. "Why Eric, how progressive of you! I do have influence over you, my sweet baby boy!" Kitty said proudly, hugging him tightly.

"Mooommm..." Eric protested, wriggling free.

"Okay, you go have your man talk. I'm so proud..." Kitty said, sitting down at the table. "Come on, Donna and Jackie, let's bake some cookies."

"Or... or, we could play bartender and make you a cocktail?" Jackie offered hopefully.

"Well, now aren't you just the sweetest? But, after that, young lady, you need to learn to_ cook_. You'll have a man take care of in just a few days..."

Jackie mouthed _"help me"_ to the boys as Kitty dragged her to the stove, and the boys smirked, happily escaping downstairs...


	11. Chapter 11

"I have to admit... you did a decent job, getting the twinkle lights up in here and all." Hyde smirked, flopping back onto the bed with her.

"Well, in the morning, we go to city hall, and then we get married the next day, and this is gonna be our place; I want you to be happy here, Steven."

"Yeah, I know... it's just a lot to get used to. Feels a little temporary, considering we're splitting if your parents come back."

"Pfft, like my Mom's _really _coming back..."

Hyde sighed, brushing the hair back from her face. "I actually meant your Dad, 'cause he's getting out of prison eventually... Well, maybe we didn't have the greatest examples growin' up, but,_ we'll _be good parents." he said softly.

"Steven... don't you even want to meet this William Barnette guy?" Jackie sighed. "We might actually have a chance at _one _of us having _one _decent parent?"

Hyde sighed. "If it'll make you and Mrs. F. happy, fine. But don't get any hopes up, okay? I'm not expecting much of anything. Think about it; if he's rich an' all, and Edna chose _Bud_ over him? That's gotta be saying something..."

Jackie nodded, wrapping her arms around him.

"Well, like you said, _we'll _be great parents..."

* * *

Jackie had gotten all of the gang to skip school on Friday and put them to work, decorating the backyard for the wedding. Even though they didn't like getting barked orders at, Hyde would give them an arched-eyebrow look and throat-clear that would've made Red proud anytime they opened their mouths to complain. They had been nervous, but, Pastor Dave married them without a hitch, and Jackie was beaming at the reception.

Since they really had forgotten to go and get the rings, with everything happening around them, Jackie went into her mom's room and found some that she had left behind. One, a beautiful, two carat pink diamond, cut into a square shape. And, for Steven, a gold nuggett ring that had been one of her dad's "man rings". Normally, Steven would not wear such a thing, but, it would be his wedding band, so he agreed.

By the time the photographer took the fifth grouping shot of them, Brooke was doubled over in pain.

"Brooke?" Kelso frowned. "You okay?"

"Micheal... I'm in labor! Now!"

Kelso raced off to get his van, and Fez looked over at Brooke. "I'll go with you; I think otherwise he's gonna hit another cop car on the way..."

"Another one?" Brooke panted, allowing Fez to lead her to the van.

At this time, Kitty came up with a tall, smiling, african-american man.

"Hello, Steven... it's nice to meet you. I'm William Barnette."

Hyde's eyes narrowed.

"Mrs. F., are you serious?"

"Yes, isn't it exciting, Steven? Oooh, and it just makes you that much more interesting and mysterious..."

Hyde rolled his eyes.

"Ahem, yes, well, I was hoping maybe we could sit down and talk, and I could get to know you..."

Jackie, holding onto Hyde's arm like a barnacle, held out one lacey-gloved hand. "Hi, I'm Jackie, Steven's wife. Oooh! Wife, can you believe it?" she grinned. "Anyway, why don't we come and sit down over there- there's cake, and champange punch and ice-cream punch, 'cause I'm pregnant, and plus some of the guests are underage..."

William raised an eyebrow at her. "Sure, sure. Come on, let's go- if that's all right with you, Steven?"

Hyde shrugged, walking with him to the table, Jackie and Kitty close in tow...

* * *

Hyde woke up the next morning, tangled up in Jackie's arms. She was asleep, wearing this cute little silky bubble-gum pink tiny nightie, and nothing underneath. He'd taken that to be his "wedding gift". He grinned, sliding out of her arms, and looked down at his beautiful wife, sleeping. _Wife_... that was still a little weird to him, but, he loved her, and now they both knew it really _was_ forever...

Yesterday had been a weird day. W.B., as he'd asked to be called, seemed like a halfway okay guy, to Hyde's surprise, even Hyde had gotten annoyed at his "offer" of money. It was insulting, as though that's why Kitty had contacted him on Hyde's behalf... like Hyde wanted or needed anything from him...

But, things had gotten better later on; Kelso called about 11 p.m. to crow about the fact that he had a new daughter, named Betsy. Jackie, of course, had laughed when he told her, until Kelso mentioned how much pain Brooke was in during the actual labor part. That actually freaked Jackie out, but Hyde had promised to score her some good drugs if they hospital didn't have enough.

He smirked slightly, lifting up the bottom of the nightie, and decided to give her a nice little "wake up"...

He ran his hand over her pussy, gently toying with the soft patch of hair, his thumb and palm going over her clitoris. She smiled in her sleep, but didn't wake up yet. He smiled, licking his fingers slightly as he began sliding them over her entrance, just teasing the outside, but never going in. And, then he bent his head down, nibbling at her breast through her shirt as his fingers slid into her now-slick-and-wet center

She moaned lightly, her eyes fluttering open, and he looked up at her, over her breast, and smiled knowingly at her. She grinned, sliding her hands into his curly hair. "Now, that is a way to wake up... don't stop..."

Hyde moved the fabric, exposing her already-hard nipple to the air, and captured it with his mouth, sucking and licking roughly, as he quickly moved his fingers inside her, his thumb rolling over her clitoris in a fast motion. She dug her fingers into his hair. It felt so _good_...

"Ohhh... Oh, Steven... oh, God... Oh... ohhhh! Yes! Yes, oh, yes!" she screamed, her head falling back as her orgasam overtook her.

And, Jackie pulled him into a passionate kiss, and he rolled over, pulling her on top of him as he lay on his back. "Okay, doll, my turn..."


	12. Chapter 12

Six months had gone by, and things were changing. Kelso was turning out to be a surprisingly good father, and everyone was graduated from high-school, including Jackie. Since it was summer session, she didn't get to march out in the cap and gown or anything, but, she got her diploma in the mail at least. That's what mattered. Hyde had actually started building bridges with W.B., and was managing a record store in his chain.

What Jackie _wasn't _expecting was for her mother to come rolling in that day. It was a Saturday, and everyone was gathered at her and Hyde's house, because she wanted murals on the walls now. She was starting to go into furious "nesting" mode. She had all of the furniture moved out of the living room and under blankets as they started painting on the walls. Unfortunately, the "mural" didn't meld well together, because everyone seemed to have their own ideas for their own section, and didn't check with anyone...

But, when Pamela Burkehardt walked in, she was completely oblivious.

"Hello, hello! Here I am!" she announced, and, to Jackie's annoyance, four shirtless and paint-covered guys, including her husband, came rushing forward.

"Mrs. Burkhardt, hello..."

"Ah, hi, Mrs. Burkehardt; I'm Steven Hyde, your daughter's husband." Hyde said.

"Husband? Oh, okay..." she shrugged, then looked at her daughter. "Oh, honey, you've chubbed up a bit..."

Jackie made a face. "I'm pregnant, you slore!" she huffed.

Hyde wrapped his arms around her from behind, frowning slightly when someone else came in.

"Oh, sweetie, this is Uncle Paco; he's my new 'friend', if you know what I mean." she smiled. "So, can I see the ring, at least? See if he's been taking care of you properly?"

Jackie sighed, holding out her hand.

"Oh... I used to have a ring like that..." Pam shrugged. "Different shape... Not as gaudy, though."

Jackie rolled her eyes.

"Anyhoo, it'll be nice to reconnect." Pam said brightly.

"Reconnect? You abandoned me!" Jackie shrilled.

"Well... I'm back now, I missed you?" Pam said softly.

"Bullshit." Jackie said. "He's out of money so you want to try to get to whatever assets are here until you find a new sugar daddy." she said, stomping off upstairs.

Hyde sighed. "And, there's the stomp and cry... I'll see you guys in a few days." he said, following her up.

"Baby..." he said, dropping down beside her on the bed, rubbing her back gently.

"How can she just come back like it's nothing, Steven? Nothing... she abandoned me!"

"I know, babe... I know..." Hyde sighed.


	13. Chapter 13

When Jackie got up, she went straight to the shower. Hyde came downstairs to the kitchen, where Pam was making an attempt at breakfast. Frozen toaster waffles, that seemed burnt yet not quite thawed at the same time. He smirked; must be where Jackie got her cooking skills from...

He walked to fridge and pulled out the milk, taking a swig from the container. "Where's 'Uncle Paco'?" he asked.

"Oh, you just missed him; he went to go take a shower." Pam said airily, and Hyde rushed upstairs.

Granted, there were three bathrooms, but it'd be just Jackie's type of luck... He raced into the bathroom he knew Jackie had gone into, sighing a bit when he saw her sillouette against the doors. He smiled, opening the door just a crack. Jackie shrieked, startled, then looked over at him.

"Steven, what are you doing?"

"Admiring the view..." he said, eying her hungrily.

"Steven Hyde, I'm all fat..." she pouted.

"Not fat... preggo." Hyde argued, kicking off his boxers and stepping into the warm stream of water.

Jackie laughed softly as the doors closed, and he came in, kissing her gently before reaching for the bar of soap. He lathered it up in his hands, running them over her smooth soft breasts, which had gained in fullness since the pregnancy, going over and over her mounds, squeezing gently, tweaking and tickling at her nipples. She threw back her head and moaned.

"Ohhhh, Steven..."

He moved his hands lower, going over her baby bulge, then moving to the spot between her legs, and resoaped his hands, going over the spot tenderly again and again, making sure to caress every labial fold, rubbing her clit over and over.

"Oooooh, oh, Steven... oh..."

He smiled, feeling a wetness that he knew wasn't just from the warm water, and moved his head down, sucking roughly at her right nipple as he teased and tickled at her pussy, until she was almost at completion, his own bulge hard and tight and sticky against her hipbone, and then... the door opened...

"Oh, sorry, kids... wrong bathroom." he heard in a heavily accented voice.

Jackie stood in shock, and Hyde too for a second, but then he grabbed for a towel, following Paco out into the hallway.

"What the fuck, man? That was on purpose!"

"It was an accident, and you're just mad I accidentally interrupted morning nookie!"

"_Yes_, I'm mad you interrupted morning nookie! I'm also mad you saw my wife naked! And, no one is so stupid that they can't hear the water running!"

"I thought perhaps it was Pamela!" he protested. "I hinted for her to join me..."

Hyde glared. He didn't quite believe him, but...

"Fine. Whatever, just... keep your distance from my wife." he snapped, walking off.

* * *

"Dude... I would guess it was probably really an accident." Eric said, later when Hyde was telling him.

"Why am I even asking you, Opie?" Hyde snorted.

"Well, she's all fat and preggo... and he's doin' her hot mom... so... why would he _want _to sneak a peek?" Kelso blurted out.

"Pregnant women can be very sexy- and grateful!" Fez argued. "Besides... her rack has improved by leaps and bounds, if you know what I mean..." Fez smirked. "I mean, they've gotten much bigger..."

"We get it, Fez." Hyde snapped. "Quit noticing, at least out loud."

Fez smirked.

"Anyway, what can you do?"

"Not much, unless we move out." Hyde admitted. "We could probably stay in the back here until we find a place."

Angie rolled her eyes at him. "Steven, this is a store, not a homeless shelter."

"It's _my_ store." he said through grit teeth, "And, it would be temporary."

"It's _our _store, and I say no!"

"Actually, isn't it technically W.B.'s store?" Eric interjected, but the newfound half-siblings gave him a glare that made him shrink back. "Just sayin'..." he muttered.


	14. Chapter 14

Hyde sat down at Kitty and Red's kitchen table.

"Thanks for lunch, Mrs. F." Hyde said, piling his plate high with mashed potatoes and fried chicken.

"Well, you're very welcome, Steven... you look like you've been loosing some weight. I know Jackie doesn't cook..."

Hyde shrugged. "We eat out a lot, and I cook sometimes. I _did _learn some stuff at the hotel..." Hyde said, then frowned, remembering what that job had brought along with it.

"Yes, but you're the man, Steven... she needs to learn..."

"Mrs. F, we're fine. She doesn't cook, that's okay. We have way too much other stuff that's awesome to hinge our marriage on _that. _But, ah... I wanted to talk to you both about something... Jacks and I were hoping that maybe you'd be like honorary grandparents for the kid. I mean, I know there's Pam and WB, but, who knows how long they'll be around? And, they're not really... quite like you two."

"Oh, oh, Steven..." Kitty said, clearly touched. "Oh, yes, we'd love to! Wouldn't we Red?"

Red actually looked a little choked up himself. Kitty hadn't seen him this way since President Ford came to town...

"Ahem, ah, yes, thank you, Steven... we'd... we'd be glad to fill it in."

Hyde smiled. "Thanks, guys."

Kitty wiped her eyes as the phone rang. "Um, hello? What? Jackie slow _down_... okay, hang on, I'll give you Steven..."

Hyde frowned, taking the phone. "Jacks? What's-"

_"Steven! Mom and Paco broke up this morning, they had this huge fight after you left..."_

"Well... good?"

_"Yes, that part is good, Steven, but... your father came by with a baby gift, and he left with my Mom!"_

Hyde started laughing.

_"It's not funny, Steven! I don't want to be married to my stepbrother!"_

Hyde laughed harder. "At least we got married first, and... those two aren't the marrying type. The _most_ they'd do is shack up, and worrying about that is premature after one little lunch..."

_"Wait, babe, i gotta go; someone is at the door..."_

Hyde frowned slightly. "Who is it? Look out the window first."

_"A cop..."_

"Okay, Jackie, are you on the cordless?"

_"Yes..."_

"Well, bring it with you to answer the door. Just... please?"

Hyde had trust issues with police in general, but he didn't like the idea of Jackie answering the door when she was alone in the house after what happened to her, even if it _had_ been six months. Jackie walked to the door, the phone in her hand.

"Yes?" she asked the policeman.

"Jacqueline Hyde?"

"Yes..."

"We found the man you made a complaint about sexually assaulting you. He turned himself in this morning."


	15. Chapter 15

Hyde wrapped his arms around Jackie's shoulders from behind as the lawyer explained to them about the trial, and that it was set on the roster for two days from now.

"Oh, but I'm so pregnant... I didn't know for a couple of months, and now... is it safe for the baby?" Jackie fumbled.

Hyde sighed, reaching around to brush her hair back gently. "Babe... I know you're afraid, okay?" he sighed. "But, I'm going to be there _with _you."

The lawyer, Sydney Walsh, sighed. She had worked with Jackie's father in his law firm, and all but took over when he got arrested. "Jackie, they are going to ask lots of difficult questions, and you need to be prepared to answer them."

"What's difficult about it? He forced himself on her." Donna frowned.

"Yes, well... in rape cases, I'm sorry to say, most of the time the defendant's lawyer will try to make it look as though it were either a lie, or consensual."

Hyde's arms tightened around Jackie, his hands clenching into fists.

"Steven, ow..." she whispered.

Hyde sighed, letting go and starting to pace. "Sorry." he mumbled. "But, she was _hurt_!"

"Yes, and I understand that, but... we need to make her sympathetic as we possibly can. I'm just telling you that the other side is going to try to make it her fault, because that's just how it goes in cases such as this. Now... does anyone have any ideas how we can make her more... pleasing to the jury?"

"She could not talk." Red said, then laughed lightly.

Jackie kicked him in the shin and Hyde stepped between them.

"Jackie... go... get me an iced-tea?"

Jackie pulled herself off of the couch, using Fez to brace herself on.

"Okay, when you were tiny, that was one thing, but you just about dislocated my shoulder there, girlie."

Jackie looked upset. "I'm all fat... I'll never be thin again..."

Hyde reached over and punched Fez in the arm, twice.

"Ay! What? It wasn't an insult; Fez likes the big girls..." Fez said. "More cushion for the pushin'... Ay! Stop hitting me!"

"Wait, though..." Kitty said brightly. "Fez... despite not being very tactful, makes a good point..."

"About me being _fat_?" Jackie wailed.

"No, no, no, dear..." Kitty sighed. "About you being _pregnant_... if we're looking for something to make the jury sympathetic, it's a girl just barely out of high-school, pregnant."

Sydney nodded. "She's right. The fact that you were pregnant at the time of your attack can work in your favor, though... could also work _against _you; they could say you were of loose morals because you weren't married yet."

"But... I've only slept with two men my entire life! I don't count what happened with Roy because I didn't have a say in that... But, Steven and I were in a committed relationship, and he married me right after finding out I was pregnant..."

Sydney nodded. "I get that; I'm just trying to be honest so you aren't thrown any curve balls. They're going to be asking you all sorts of uncomfortable questions."

"Like what?" Hyde asked, drawing her back towards the couch, onto his lap.

"Okay, let's do a practice run and see how you do, then." Sydney nodded, putting on her professional voice. "Mrs. Hyde, do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"

"Well, duh."

"You are supposed to say 'I do'."

"Oh, okay, whatever, I do." Jackie shrugged.

"Mrs. Hyde, can you tell me about your relationship with Roy Grainger?"

"Relationship?" Jackie frowned. "I didn't have a relationship..."

"But, you knew him before the alleged incident, yes?" Sydney pressed.

"Well, yeah... he was in the big-brother program and got assigned my husband when he was a child, and then he hired him as a chef at a hotel."

"So, then your husband was well acquainted with him for many years?"

"Not really..." Jackie shrugged. "There was a large gap of about ten years where they didn't have any contact whatsoever. They just happened to bump into each-other at the job fair at our high-school."

"Right..." Sydney nodded. "So... did you spend a lot of time in the kitchen where your husband was employed?"

Jackie shook her head. "No... I came here and there, but, they were busy; working."

"Did you ever wear provocative clothing when you went? Something you would hope would entice a man?"

Hyde frowned. "Hang on a second..."

"Mr. Hyde, she has to be ready for this, and you can't speak out of turn in court."

"I... well, sometimes, but it was for _Steven_!" Jackie said worriedly. "And, even then, it wasn't anything whore-y."

"No, it_ wasn't_." Hyde said tightly. "She's classy."

"Be that as it may... she still admits to wearing items that would catch the eye of _any_ man in the vicinity, no matter whom she intended them for."

"Did you ever flirt with the defendant, be it consciously or unconsciously?"

"All right, that's enough!" Hyde roared, moving Jackie aside so he could hop up.

"Mr. Hyde, you will be called to testify, and probably should be in the courtroom when she is testifying. If you cannot control your temper, you could destroy this case, and get yourself arrested for contempt of court." Sydney said firmly. "Now sit _down_."

Jackie suddenly felt a wetness down her front and her legs and feet, and saw it puddling on Mrs. Foreman's shag carpeting.

"Omigod, ew..."

Fez backed away a bit. "Did you just pee yourself?"

"No, Fez; I think she's in labor..."

"Right, of course..." Fez said, standing, and then fell over into Kelso's arms in a dead faint...


	16. Chapter 16

Hyde paced the room while Jackie was in the bed, Mrs. Foreman on one side, Mrs. Burkehardt on the other. Five weeks early would mean a small baby, but it didn't necessarily mean any kind of a "danger zone", the doctor had assured him. He wanted to get out of there _so friggin bad_, though, because she was screaming her head off.

"Mom, back _off_!" Jackie yelled. "What do you know about it? You were probably too drunk to_ remember _anything when I was born!"

"Now... you're just in pain, you don't mean that..." Pam said a bit nervously, patting her on the shoulder. "Come come; we're in public."

"I don't fucking care; these drugs aren't working! I want more drugs!" she wailed. "Steven, call Leo, I bet _he_ has something that would make me feel better!" she blurted.

"Well, I would imagine so, yes." Hyde sighed, and moved Pam out of the way to kiss her forehead.

"But, you don't mean that, because that would be dangerous. You're just in pain and not thinking clearly." Kitty interjected. "Right?" she frowned, looking at Hyde.

"_Yes_, Mrs. F; the doc told her that a sip of wine here and there would be okay and she wouldn't do it. She even gave up diet soda because she wanted to be careful."

"Well, now, see?" Kitty said approvingly. "You'll be just fine... Women have been doing this for thousands of years. Unfortunately, back in my day, they could knock you unconscious and two days later you meet your baby. Ahahahahahaha." she said with her signature laugh.

"Yeah... that'd be better." Pam nodded, a faraway look in her eyes.

"GET IT OUT!" Jackie screeched suddenly. "It's coming, oh, God... it's coming! Get down there and get it out!"

"I see the head..." The doctor confirmed calmly. "All right, little mama... push to a ten count, come on..."

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Jackie screamed at the top of her lungs as she pushed.

Hyde winced; his ear was ringing and he felt like she'd broken his hand.

"Good girl." The doctor nodded. "Okay, do it again..."

Red faced and crying, Jackie looked at Hyde helplessly. "Steven... make them just yank it out! It hurts so bad..."

Hyde blinked, his eyes unexpectedly stinging at her being in so much pain, sounding so lost and helpless. "Babe... you can do it... I promise." he said. "Come on, just one more good push..."

Jackie took a deep breath, and made a yell that sounded so much like Tarzan everyone might've thought Johnny Weissmuller himself were in the room. And then, there was another funny sound, like scissors snipping through something thick, and then the crying of a baby.

"Congratulations..." the doctor said, handing the baby to some nurses to get cleaned off, "it's a... wait a minute..." the doctor said, looking back down.

Hyde's heart caught in his throat. "What the hell? No, no wait a minute! What's going on?"

"Unnnhhh..." Jackie moaned.

"Okay, Jackie... give us another push."

"No, no, the baby's out..."

"Do it!" The doctor ordered loudly.

Startled, Jackie pulled herself up and gave yet another push. Breathless, she fell back to the bed, and then heard another cry.

"Okay... I think that's it." the doctor sighed relievedly, handing baby number two to the nurses as well.

Hyde looked absolutely slack-jawed.

"Well, people, it's a boy..." he said, putting baby number one in Jackie's arms. "And... it's a girl." he said, putting the other baby in Hyde's arms.

"No, I wanna hold them both!" Jackie said, reaching out her hand, and Hyde gently put the girl in her arms as well.

He sat down on the bed, looking at his new, ready-made family.

"So, we're still going with Clark and Daisy?" he asked, but Jackie shook her head. "No? Well... what then?"

"I didn't know I was having twins, Steven." she said, sounding worn out. "I want to name them something... twinsy."

"Twinsy?" Hyde smiled, but looked a little nervous. "Okay... um... nothing that's gonna get him beaten up, Jackie."

Jackie rolled her eyes, looking at them back and forth in her arms. Her two little miracles... "What about Harrison and Hazel?"

"Harrison and Hazel? Okay, names I can live with, and it screws Foreman, 'cause he_ totally _wanted to name his sons Luke and Harrison." Hyde grinned.

Jackie snorted. "Please, like Donna's gonna let him name the children, if she even lets him have any before they're forty..."

Hyde chuckled, looking over at his children, as Kitty and Pam went into the hall to tell everyone about the big surprise...


	17. Chapter 17

Sydney knocked on the door of Jackie's hospital room, and Hyde answered, looking weary. Well, he'd slept in the chair all night, so...

"What's going on?"

"Since she can't come to the trial, the judge agreed to bring it to her. It's been done many times in cases where an important witness was in the hospital. Bailiffs, judge, opposing council here too."

"Is Roy...?"

"No. He's in holding at county, and they'll bring him to the actual courtroom for questioning."

Hyde nodded. "So... then she doesn't have to be there."

"It's why we are here." Sydney nodded.

"Okay, then, cool." Hyde shrugged. "Just don't upset her." he said, a tinge of warning to his tone. "And, what if visitors come?"

"Well, if they do, the bailiffs won't let them in the door."

"Come on, then." Hyde nodded, and led them inside.

Jackie pulled herself to a sitting position.

"Steven, what-"

"They're just gonna take your statement from here, babe." Hyde said with a sigh. "And, you don't have to go to court and wait and wait this way, and you don't have to face Roy."

Jackie nodded uncertainly. "Okay..."

Hyde flopped down next to her on the tiny bed, watching the judge and lawyers and stenographer set up.

After being sworn in, Jackie looked nervously at Hyde, who squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Mrs. Hyde, do you think you can recount to us what happened on the afternoon of April 12th?"

* * *

Two days later, Roy was convicted of sexual battery, and sentenced to two years in prison. It wasn't as much as Hyde had been hoping for, but his belated confession had helped lighten his sentence, and at least he still was gonna serve _some _time. Eric, Fez and Kelso helped him move the second crib into the nursery before he had to pick up Jackie and the kids- _kids, _Steven Hyde had _kids_, man...

"Hyde, there are eight bedrooms here, and you're going to make the babies share?" Eric asked.

"Just till they're bigger; it's easier that way, not going back and forth while they're crying..."

"So, Mrs. Burkehardt and your dad, huh?"

"Yeah... kickass, right?" Hyde smirked. "Makes them rich and trailer at the same time- always fun to burn Jackie with that." he laughed. "Besides, that means we get the house to ourselves again, and she moves in with him."

Eric grinned, but then looked like he had a question. "So... you're really stuck on Harrison, huh?"

"Foreman, Donna was never gonna let you name your firstborn son Harrison Ford Foreman."

"Yeah, fine... but I'm still getting Luke though!" he said, pointing at all of them.

"Hey, I think all this work has earned us a little something we can't do around the ladies anymore... circle?" Kelso offered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jackie was at the hospital with Donna and Angie, each of them holding an infant.

"_So_ cute..." Donna smiled down at the baby. "Hello... hello there little Hazel..."

"So, do their middle names have an H too, so it's all symmetrical?"

"No. I was gonna, but Steven vetoed that."

"But... then it's not symmetrical..." Angie said, looking slightly concerned.

Donna smirked. "You have a little OCD, don't'cha?"

"... no..." Angie lied.

"Right, whatever. Their middle names are Jacqueline and Steven."

"Aw, that's so sweet..." Donna smiled.

"Little bit me, little bit Steven." she smiled.

"But, have you filled out their birth certificates yet? Cause, if their first and last initials match, but their middle one doesn't, it's gonna mess with them forever..."

"Angie... why don't I take you by Jackie's house? If I know the boys, by now they're doing something that'll make you forget all about this..."

"And, they tried to tell me there was no happily ever after, that it was all bull-puckey..." Jackie whispered to the babies. "But, I'm telling you... don't you believe it. Fairy tales come true, and I will always, always let you know that... you just have to be willing to let them happen... Goodnight, my babies..."

_The End_


End file.
